


Love on Tape

by solangelochild19



Category: HoO - Fandom, pjato
Genre: Anal, Biting, Dirty Talk, Lewdness, M/M, Nipples, Sexual Tension, Sucking off, Video Camera, and I mean REALLY dirty talk..., naughty ideas, on tape sex, purposeful turn ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Nico has to go on a two week mission, and Will wants something as a parting gift; a recorded something...>o<"You dirty boy!"





	1. I dont wanna go...

**Author's Note:**

> heeheehee...If you peoples want me to write anything (gay anythings) put prompts or ideas in the comments and I'll give it a shot and gift it to you ;b ...(and sorry for the bad dirty talking!)

"You dirty boy!" Nico said shocked. "You actually want to do that?" Will nodded his head meekly. "Do you even have a camera?" Will grinned and pulled his hand out from behind his back, showing an old cam-corder. "I see, you really planned this all out didn't you?" Nico said, actually considering Will's crazy, yet raunchy, idea.  
"Only for you Sunshine," he said, slipping an arm around Nico's waist, pulling him into his body. Since they were out on the pavillion, a few campers saw them and whistled. Nico hid his face and started pulling Will to the Hades cabin.  
"So it's a yes?" Will asked eagerly.  
"Only 'cuz I'll be gone for so long, but when I get back we are burning it!-"  
"And making another!" Will ended happily, openning the door to the Hades cabin, making Nico groan.  
>o<  
Once everything was set up, Will sat on the bed, waiting for Nico to make the first move; it never came. They just sat there staring stupidly at eachother for a moment before Will cleared his throat and said,"So, you gonna turn me on, 'cuz this video is what I'll be jacking off to for the next couple of weeks." At Will's words, Nico's pants became a little too tight, which was ironic because he was wearing his iconic black skinny jeans.  
"Uh, how 'bout you start, I wanna hear you talk dirty to me, the dirtiest you've ever done," Nico said, prowling forward toward Will, climbing on top of him to straddle Will's thighs.  
"You want dirty? Fine. Within the next five minutes, I'm gonna bend you over and make you scream my name. My cock will be so deep, so hard inside you that you won't be able to walk straight the whole time you're gone, only to do the same when you get back."  
"Mnh, so you wanna do it hard on camera? Are we making a porno sexy?"  
"My life is a porno with you in it, the best one I've ever seen, and trust me, I've seen a lot, imaginig it's you and me instead of those good for nothin pricks," Will said huskily, leaning in to lick Nico's ear, sending a shiver down Nico's spine.


	2. Smile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico continue their porno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I will make gifts for peepolays (peoples) and yeah. Or you can send a gift to someone, just give me the name and prompt, and I'll send it there way!  
> >o<  
> Just wanted to say thanks for all the kudos and hits, you make my sad life worth living ;p

Will pulled back from the shivering Nico, taking Nico's face in his hands. They looked at eachother's lust glazed eyes and saw the love that was held deeper. Will slowly closed the space.   
It all started out as a gentle kiss, then somewhere in the depths of Nico's mind,he remembered he was supposed to be making a porno for his lover;he pushed hard into the other boy, eliciting a moan. Nico took his hand that wasn't tangled in Will's hair and shoved it into Will's pants, making Will throw his head back, groaning from the small hand that was working his hard cock. Nico took advantage of this new postion and started sucking on Will's neck, still squeezing his cock and balls under Will's pants.  
Will couldn't take it any longer, he had to fuck Nico right now or he might just die.He stood,holding Nico up by his ass,practically ripping both their clothes off.  
Nico lay before him,his slightly pale body contrasting with his pinkish face, and his dick lay on his stomach, leaking.  
Will kneeled down and put his hands around Nico's thighs; he leaned forward and licked Nico's entrance,making the pale boy cry out.  
"Mnh baby, you feel so tight," Will said after pulling his tongue out. He quickly fingered Nico, stretching him out slightly before his dick. "Stand slut," Will said.  
Nico shakily stood and looked at Will. "Bend over the bed," Will commanded. Nico obeyed and bent over, his feet still on the ground and his upper body supported by his arms, head layng o the sheets.  
Will grabbed Nico by the hips, fingers digging in hard making Nico mewl with pleasure; Nico was a masochist and Will was his sadist.  
Will leaned in, rubbing into Nico, making both gasp. Will pushed all the way in, Nico being almost unphased(now Will uses his,Nico's, and Jason's to count how many times they've done it *wink wink*) Will started pumping harder,both boys yelling out the other's name.   
It was no time at all before Nico orgasmed hard.  
"Come for me baby," Nico panted. "Inside me, do it hard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gggguuuuuhhhiiiffftttttttttuuuuuuussssssuuuuhhhhhhhh


	3. Dammit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chappie of Nico and Will's porno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final ch, remember my gifts! I have one happy customer (well, not that they paid me or anything, so it's just a word fail I suppose...) but yeah. ice powwers! 「※」

"Come on Will! Harder!" Will sped up his thrust and bit down onto Nico shoulder, and extremely pleasured moan filling the air. "Do it for me Baby, do it in me!" Nico panted. Will let out a loud yell, sounding almost maybe sort of like Nico's name, and fell next to Nico, slipping out in the process. "That was pretty hot," Nico said as he entertwined his fingers with Will's.   
"Yeah... Wanna watch it?" Will said sitting up quickly with a grin.  
"Ugh, but I just went through it..." Nico moaned plopping down on the bed, flinging an arm over his eyes.  
"You always hafta watch a video right after it's made," Will said, pulling Nico's laptop on his still naked legs, plugging a cord into the two pieces of technology. Nico was curious as to how it turned out, so he inched over next to Will, snuggling into his boyfriends arm. He wrinkled his nose.  
"You stink," Nico said with distaste as the video uploaded.  
"You don't smell that good either Sunshine, after all, we did just have sex, on tape." He wiggled his eyebrows on the word tape. Nico rolled his eyes and looked at the loaded screen; it was a frozen frame of Will and a few siblings. Will shrieked and shut the laptop screen,unplugging the camera and furiously looking on the small screen, moaning in displeasure after a few seconds of button taping.  
"What is it?" Nico asked, wondering why they were watching their porno.  
"It didn't record," Will sighed, throwing and arm over his face. Nico had an idea.  
"You know, we could always make another," he said coyly as he ran his fingers along Will's chest. Will hopped up, put the camera back in place, double checking then pinning Nico to the bed in a heated kiss.  
>o<  
"So what was that other video?" Nico asked lazily as he laid in the arms of his lover.  
"Just a movie my siblings and I wrote when we were younger," Will said sleepily, eyes closed.  
"We're watching that when we wake up," Nico said smile, eyes drifting shut.  
"What ever you say, Babe," and they fell asleep. THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all y'all, fams ;)

**Author's Note:**

> remember the giftingness! I am in a bunch of different fandoms, like PJatO, HoO,(duh) harry potter, doctor who,sherlock, magi, ao no exorcist, OHSHC, RWBY, naruto, deathnote, inuyasha, OUAT... one thing about the requests tho: *NO AU'S* sorry, but I don't like those... but give ideas and I'll gift 'em ;b


End file.
